When a human dies, the decedent's body (corpse or remains) is typically encapsulated in a first call pouch for transportation. And, with the increasing emotional attachment people have with their domestic animals, there is an ever-increasing need for appropriate bag or pouch tailored to unique characteristics presented in removing animal remains from one location to another. Collectively, these bags are referred to as cadaver bags, body bags, or preferably, first call pouches.
The first call pouch functions as a means for enclosing the body, concealing it from public view, preserving the body (for forensic examination, for example), and reduce exposure or contamination of fluids caused by the body. Accordingly, a first call pouch must be both strong enough to bear the weight of human remains and remain intact even in adverse conditions but also be sufficiently lightweight so as to be readily portable.
Generally understood in the art, a common way of making a first-call bag it to cut one piece of rectangular material to size and is then folded over to make a top and bottom. Alternatively two or more rectangular pieces of material are cut, and then sewn together along one long side edge and two short ends. An opening in the top surface is made and a zipper closure is then added to the top surface of the body bag to enable a body to be inserted in and removed from the bag.
One critical aspect of a first call pouch is to encapsulate or minimize leaking bodily fluids that typically arise after death. Such fluids can contaminate the bearers or contacting surfaces. Thus, an improved first call pouch must contain such leaking fluids. Further, an improved pouch is needed that provides improved function including having one or more interior pockets or compartments to store supplies that are commonly required at a death scene. Additionally, compartments are needed to transport soiled gloves and the like without disrespecting the body.
Further, typical first call pouches include a pad on which the remains are placed. Traditionally, this pad is placed inside the bag. Two particular problems arise, however, from the pad: First, as the body is being placed in the bag, the current art pads tend to slide away from the body and bunch up in the pouch or fall out. Additionally, current pads are not protected from fluids, presenting a hygienic problem after the body is transferred from the bag.
Additional limitations of the existing art include a zipper that can only be operated in one direction. Thus, if the pouch is improperly placed, then the zipper may close head first, or feet first depending on the original placement of the bag. This causes a problem because, often, family members wish to view the face/head area of the body and do not wish to have the entire pouch sealed by the zipper.
Other known limitations in this art include damage to the bag in general and more specifically to the zippers during handling, during which the bag is subjected to accidental abuse, damage, or mistreatment, particularly during moving or transporting the body bag with a body therein. Because there is a high risk of infection to handlers and other people should body fluids escape from a body bag during transport, storage, or other handling, there still remains a need to protect the vulnerable portions of body bags from accidental damage.
One representative example of the current known art includes a body bag and method of making the same disclosed by Salam in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,034 issued on 1999 Dec. 21. Therein Salam teaches a body bag comprising a single piece of material that is folded along fold lines and secured together along abutting short ends and mating portions to form a stronger body bag. The bag includes a zipper closure. The closure and fold lines are designed to minimize the number of secured together edges to make the bag more robust.
Another example of the current art is a disposable, lightweight, and absorbent body bag by Jensen et al disclosed in Published U.S. Pat. App. No. 2010/0263178 on 2010 Oct. 21. Therein Jensen teaches a body bag having a backing substrate, an absorbent layer, and a cover with a flap.
Yet another representative example of the current state of the art includes a body bag described in Published U.S. Pat. App. No. 2013/0174392 to Chua et al. on 2011 Jul. 11, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set-out herein. Chua et al. describe a body bag having outer layers and a folded, absorbent layer. The outer layers can be made from traditional materials, such as vinyl or PVC or a non-woven layer. Chue further describes a unique folded peripheral design allowing layers to be sewn together. The use of a non-Woven material helps to prevent tearing and slows bacterial decay.
Despite attempts in the art to improve upon first call pouches, there remains yet a need for an improved first call pouch that includes multiple storage pockets, an improved, bi-directional zipper mechanism, and a pad that does not slide and that is protected from fluids. Further, such an improved pouch should incorporate the best teachings in the art in construction, lightness, water-resistance or proofing, and the like.